Il était une fois, une jeune fille qui avait vécu la guerre
by Miss-malfoy-granger
Summary: La guerre n'ai jamais facile à vivre. Mais après es-t elle toujours aussi facile à supporter ? OS dans le cadre d'un concours Skyrock


**Il était une fois, une jeune fille qui avait vécu la guerre.**

C'était la rentrée et après un an de travaux, Poudlard était redevenu comme avant. Enfin, question de parler. Peu de personnes, c'était remis de la perte d'être cher. Bien sur le fait que les forces du mal ne règne plus avait été un immense soulagement pour la population sorcière comme Moldu. Mais le mal était fait et les blessures de guerre étaient gravées a jamais... la vie continue ! Oui mais comment ? Comment peut-on continuer à vivre après un tel massacre après avoir tout perdu, tout ce qui nous est cher ? Comment peut-on continuer à avancer quand on est seul et que plus personne n'est là pour nous aimer. Comment, dite moi je vous en supplie ? Comment puis-je me libérer de toute cette douleur en moi. Comment ne plus souffrir en pensant à toutes les tortures que j'ai subi. Comment les effacer de ma tête, ces souvenirs douloureux, trop douloureux...

Un an, une putain d'année qu'il me torture l'esprit, qu'il me tue de l'intérieur, une année ou j'ai dû marcher la tête haute dans la rue et afficher se sourire que j'ai appris à perfectionner pour rendre mon mensonge plus crédible. Oui, dans ces cas-là, il faut mentir pour ne pas provoquer le doute, pour ne pas susciter la pitié. De toute façon, ils avaient mieux à faire. Il fallait tout reconstruire, tout nettoyer, réparer, enterrer, et bien sûr réapprendre à vivre. Mais au fond de moi, je me retenais de ne pas pleurer, de ne pas m'enfuir en courant, je devais rester digne, parce qu'il ne me restait plus que ça : ma dignité.

Quoi qu'ils me l'ont peut être pris aussi, ça et tout le reste. Ma famille, mes amie, ma vie... ils m'ont salie, arracher, brûler, détruit tout ce que j'avais, tout mon bonheur. Mon bonheur, qu'ils se sont fait une joie de transformer en douleur...

Cette douleur qui m'envahit nuit et jour, à chaque heure et chaque minute de ma misérable vie. Cette douleur que personne ne doit voir, car personne ne la comprenait réellement. Alors je souri, à ces gens. Je leur souri pour leur dire que tout va bien. Je souri pour que eu n'ont plus ne souffre pas, cela serait égoïste de faire subir mon malheur aux autres. Personne ne mérite de subir cette torture.

Cette torture, qu'ils se sont fait une joie de m'infliger dans cet endroit si sombre et si humide entourer d'un publique plus que satisfait de m'entendre hurler à la mort. De me voir salie de toutes les manières possibles, de m'entendre les maudire d'avoir osez tuer ce que j'aime juste sous mon nez, pour avoir la satisfaction, non ! Que dis-je la jouissance de me détruire de leur propre chef, leur œuvre la plus ultime, toute la puissance de leur pouvoir avant que celui-ci leur soit enlever par un binoclard défiguré. Mais je ne lui en veux pas, ni à lui ni aux autres, de toute façon, il fallait bien que ça arrive. Le destin peut être, ou un malheureux concours de circonstance. Enfin bref, c'est la vie et dans les guerres, il y a les gagnants, les perdants. Ceux qui paient aussi, pour les erreurs des autres, c'est cela tout le principe d'une guerre.

Au bout d'un an, vous allez me dire que ce n'est pas possible de vivre dans la douleur perpétuelle et qu'il a bien fallu trouver une solution. J'ai cherché longtemps, mais rien ni fait, j'ai beau avoir vu des Médicomages, des Phsycomages... et j'en passe, mais les potions et autres traitements ne fonctionnaient pas, alors j'ai dû trouver autre chose de plus... comment dire... contradictoire.

Quel est le meilleur moyen de vaincre la douleur que part, La douleur. Ce n'est pas bien, ni même sain, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour m'en délivrer. Malheureusement ça ne dure qu'un temps, mais finalement j'aime sentir l'odeur de mon sang, j'aime voir se rouge inonder mes mains, j'aime sentir cette lame m'ouvrir la peau, j'aime cette douleur qui me rend libre, libre de ne plus les entendre rire de mon malheur, de ne plus les voir dans ma tête et dans mes rêves, libre et vivante...

Mais cette liberté a un prix, le prix de ne plus vivre ici, ne plus vivre parmi les humains, non, mais vivre ailleurs ou la douleur n'est qu'utopie et ou la liberté règne. Je ne vais pas manquer a beaucoup de personne, mais certain regretteront mon choix, comme on dit souvent la liberté n'a pas de prix.

Le professeur McGonagall avait fait un magnifique discours après la nouvelle. D'ailleurs c'est elle qui a tout fait pour que mon acte ne soit pas vue comme un acte suicidaire, mais plutôt comme courageux, « car peu de gens ont le courage d'affronter la mort » : avait-elle dit. D'ailleurs un écrivain Moldu a écrit : l'homme est le plus cruel de tous les animaux, il est le seul capable d'infliger des douleurs à ses congénères sans autres motifs que le plaisir, mais malheureusement Mark Twain n'avait-il pas écrit que l'homme est si détestable, qu'il les torture a un tel point, qu'il saute eux même la vie. Bien sûr Mark Twain n'avait pas idée à quel point ce qu'il avait écrit était vrai. L'homme est un animal assez cruel, en perpétuel soif de pouvoir, bien sûr aucun problème ne s'oppose à lui et le fait de torturer, soudoyer, voler, mentir, tuer... ne lui pose aucun souci de conscience. Mais comme disait notre bon vieux Dumbeldore : après tout, pour un esprit équilibré, la mort n'est qu'une grande aventure de plus...

J'étais là, je n'aurais manqué, ça pour rien au monde. Contrairement à ce que j'avais pu croire, quelques personnes étaient venues. Le Trio d'or était là, d'ailleurs ils avaient assistés à tous les enterrements depuis la fin de la guerre. Bien que, je fasse partie de cet « dommage collatéral » j'aurais espéré que l'on m'accorde le bénéfice du doute face à mes réelles convictions. Malgré tout, quelques professeurs que j'avais eu pendant ma scolarité étaient présent. Et lui, celui à cause du quel j'ai eu le plus de mal à me décider de partir. Ce qui m'a convaincu finalement, c'est qu'au fond de lui, il aime la vie, et je voulais, grasse à ma mort, qu'il comprenne que la vie est précieuse et qu'il faut la vivre à fond librement. Car tout homme sur terre se doit de naître et de mourir mais il n'appartient qu'à nous de savoir comment on veut vivre...

Le seul regret, que j'ai c'est que je ne saurais jamais si mon acte lui aura été bénéfique, ni si un jour, il se souviendra encore de moi. Mais il est temps maintenant, que je rejoigne les miens, que je rejoigne mon monde avec le murmure de cette phrase qui restera à jamais graver en moi comme une fin heureuse à mon histoire... Nos morts ne nous quittent jamais vraiment, temps que nos cœurs battrons, il ne faudra jamais perdre espoir... Il en est ainsi...

-« Tu crois donc que les morts que nous avons aimés nous quittent vraiment ? Tu crois que nous ne nous souvenons pas d'eux plus clairement que lorsque nous sommes dans la détresse ? »

~o0o~

voila une OS pour le concours de Godrics-Hollow-Graveyard qui a pour thème _**" Il en est ainsi" **_ cet mon premier concours dont j'ai gagner le prix "émouvante ". voila j'espère que ça vous a plus!

~Miss-Malefoy~


End file.
